


12. Want

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop, MYNAME
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of Myungsu and Insu's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12. Want

It's dark when he gets back. He hadn't meant to be so late, but he hadn't realized that Insu wasn't going to be home yet. He finds a note on the fridge, sure they could text but they like leaving notes in unexpected places. Although the sea turtle magnet is only used for the most important of notes. This one says that Insu's gone out to do some shopping, food, clothes and he doesn't know when he'll be back. He'd wanted to go with Myungsu, but they can always go another time. It's signed with a heart, which Myungsu finds cheesy, but at the same time utterly irresistible, just like everything else about Insu. 

The flat they share isn't as much a flat as it is a penthouse. When you're as rich as Insu is (neither of them have to work, if they don't want to, though they both do), you can afford to live a life of luxury. Not that they do, really. Sure, someone cleans their flat once a week and neither of them do their own laundry (though they could, if they wanted and they have, on occasion). But they do their own cooking, shopping, and other things that Insu could pay to have done, if he wanted to. 

When they first got together, before Myungsu really understood just how much money Insu had, they'd talked about that sort of thing. Myungsu had never been comfortable with people waiting on him, even the hotel staff made him a little nervous. But the longer he lives with Insu, the easier it gets. Especially because he really hates folding laundry. But sometimes he just wants to be domestic, to pretend he lives in a world where people aren't at his beck and call. And while Insu's parents aren't pleased they won't get a biological child from their heir, they don't dislike him, either. 

Myungsu frees the note from under the sea turtle and tosses it in the recycle bin. Then he opens the fridge. It's empty and Myungsu hopes that Insu at least took the car service instead of one of their cars (they have too many, but Insu's parents never know what to get either of them for their birthdays and so they get cars). Myungsu shuts the fridge and turns the lights off in the kitchen. Insu's rich and because he's dating Insu (living with, practically married to without the whole marriage part), Myungsu is rich by proxy. And yet they still take out their own trash and turn off the lights to save electricity. 

If Insu had his way, they'd live somewhere else. Myungsu honestly doesn't care, as long as he's living with Insu. But Insu's parents have demands and the least they can do is keep them happy. It's better this way and Myungsu believes Insu when he tells him. It'd been touch and go, at first. They'd been worried that Insu was going to be disinherited (really, Myungsu had been worried, Insu promised he knew how to work and Myungsu eventually understood that he hadn't been lying). And now they just make sure it doesn't happen, if only for the their future and kids they will have (eventually -- one day, someday -- adopt). 

Myungsu makes his way to the bedroom. He strips out of his shirt and tie, workplace attire. He still works at the same startup he did when they first started dating. Myungsu had met Insu at a party, a black tie affair with lots of dotcoms. Insu had been there with his firm, which Myungsu had only known by name. It was a venture capital firm at the time, looking for startups to back. They hadn't picked Myungsu's, which was for the best because he and Insu had hit it off instead. It never would've worked, otherwise. And then Insu sold the venture capital company to someone else and got into some other industry that Insu understood, but Myungsu didn't. He knew programming and computers, Insu knew money. But they each knew enough about the other that there was nothing between them but trust (and love, but that was established long before the other).

Myungsu hung his suit up, though he knew by the end of the week it would've been cleaned. He could've tossed it somewhere, but some habits die hard. He used to just have the one, now he has a closet full. He stands in front of the closet for a long time, staring at all the clothes he owns, that he and Insu own. He's dressed in boxers and his half-unbuttoned dress shirt and that's how Insu finds him. 

"I'm home!" Insu calls. 

"Bedroom." Myungsu replies, but Insu's already there. 

He slides his arms around Myungsu, pulling him close, his chest flush against Myungsu's back. They stand that way for a long time and then Myungsu turns in Insu's arms. He slides his own arms up, wrapping them around Insu's neck as they kiss. They don't say anything, at least not right away. It's enough with this. When they cook dinner, they'll talk. When they eat dinner, they'll discuss their days. But for now they just hold onto each other. 

Myungsu knows that Insu's worried that he'll run. And, in turn, Insu knows that Myungsu's scared that Insu will tire of him. Their fears are both groundless and ridiculous, but they come with the territory. Even though they've been together for five years, almost six. Even though they have almost no secrets between them. Even though they're always leaving each other notes and texting more than that. The fears are there and perhaps they always will be. But with each passing year, they fade a little more. Myungsu knows that one day they'll have grown old together and the only thing they'll have left will be their love and desire for each other. 

Insu dips his head, dragging his tongue along Myungsu's neck. Myungsu moans softly, arching against him. He fumbles with Insu's jeans, the clothes he wore to the store and not the office. He pushes them down as they trip backward toward the bed. Or backward in Insu's case. There's no laughter as they fall, just desire. Myungsu crawls over Insu, flat on the bed under him. They kiss and move against each other. Insu's back arches as he reaches back for lube, though they've long moved passed condoms, some things they can't escape. Nor do they want to. 

Myungsu unbuttons Insu's shirt, kissing up his chest. Insu's fingers on Myungsu's boxers, pushing them down so Myungsu can kick them off. Myungsu watches, with pleasure, as Insu wriggles out of his jeans. Their gazes catch and they smile, then grin. Insu leans up, kissing Myungsu hard, pulling him down. The sex is easy, messy and fun. Myungsu tops, coming deep inside of Insu, biting at his chest. And then they switch, something their friends find endlessly baffling. 

Insu should top, they say, all the time. But Myungsu and Insu have never been caught up in such trivialities. Although their positions are seemingly unequal, they are equals. Their relationship has never been about money and while many of their friends are in such relationships, theirs remains a mystery. At least to outsiders. Those who know them, their few close friends, understand that they fell in love knowing who the other person was. Neither of them walked into the relationship with their eyes shut. There was no worry that Myungsu was after Insu's money and no worry that Insu was just in it to use Myungsu. After five years, even both their parents understand this. 

Insu strips Myungsu until they're both naked. He kisses across Myungsu's body, while twisting two fingers in his ass. Myungsu moans under him, writhing a little and then Insu's fucking him and it's just as good as fucking Insu. They slide against each other, never far apart and often so close nothing can come between them. Insu comes hard inside Myungsu, then falls on him, biting at his neck. And then they laugh. They grin and cuddle until it's too sticky and they're hungry and they have to get up and shower. 

Together, which takes longer, but Myungsu likes it as much as Insu does. Then they cook dinner together. Wearing pajama pants and t-shirts, they sit at the breakfast bar and chat as they eat. Insu talks about his work, equal parts office gossip and financials. Myungsu talks about his work, trying to explain coding in terms that Insu can understand, which ends in more laughter. They spend the evening on the couch, Insu on his tablet, reading financial papers and Myungsu with his laptop, coding away. But they're curled up with each other, comfortable and together. 

They go to bed later, wrapped around each other. And wake up the next morning to start the whole thing over again. This was never the world Myungsu had expected and he knows that this wasn't Insu's plan, either. But it doesn't matter anymore because this is what they have and, as they tell anyone who asks, this is what they want.


End file.
